Someone To Hold
by Yamato Ishida
Summary: new fic from me...yeah, this is the best summary I feel like giving


Someone To Hold  
Author: Zero (a.k.a. Yamato Ishida)

Disclaimer: Don't own Digimon: Digital Monsters

: sometimes i stare at the bed  
knowing that no one's there  
something is telling me  
that you feel the way i do  
i dream of you all the time  
wishing that you were mine  
i'm feeling so empty  
hoping you'll think of me  
i need you here tonight :

He stared at the ceiling. 'Nothing's been the same', he thought. 'Why can't I get her out of my head?'

He remembered everything about her. Her sweet laugh; her cute hair, which was dyed to her favorite color; the way they would talk about nothing, for hours; every single curve of her beautiful face.

He got off of the bed, and walked around his room, and looked at the clock.

'8:48'

'Twelve minuets, huh?'

Suddenly, he held his head in his hands, feeling the oncoming headache.

'I…I can't go on like this! Ever since she left, everything changed. I see her face every where.' He contemplated his thoughts. '12 minuets to go, and I don't know what to say! This is crazy.'

'Just chill out, Matt. Chill out.'

: if i'm all alone  
and you're all alone  
ain't nothing wrong  
having someone to hold  
oh, your tender touch  
it means so much  
it feels so right having someone to hold

it's very plain to see  
i want you next to me  
give me your hand and  
i'll try to understand  
girl I love you so  
i can't let you go  
ain't nothing wrong with having someone to hold:

'Another day…and I'm still here, and he's still there.' She continued to pace around her room.

'I've never felt like this before,' she smiled to herself. 'Oh yes I have.' 

'Every time he makes and sings a song to make me feel better, when I'm sad. Every time he'd look at me, with those lovely blue eyes, and smile his incredible smile. Every time we talk with each other, like everything else doesn't matter. Every time he and I are together I just…God, what is happening to me?'

She picked up a photo, which the two of them are together, and gave a reluctant smile, 'he could have any one he wants, so why should he chose me?'

: every now and then  
i get to wondering  
are you with someone else  
or could you be by yourself  
i turn on the TV  
it's a picture of you and me  
and i'm going crazy  
'cause I miss my baby  
i want you here tonight

tonight :

'I love her…and its confusing the hell outta me.'

'What am I gonna do? How will I say it? Am I even going to say it?'

He gave a sigh, and looked out of the window.

'Why is love so complicated for me? Must be the family genes. Ha.'

He smiled to himself, and gazed at the nearby park.

'We used to visit there all the time. Nothing romantic, but it was special. Just laying under the stars, her in my arms…we had some memories there.'

He started to laugh a little, as he remembered, 'That one time it started raining, an we ran under that large oak. We collapsed under the tree…and she landed on top of me. We were so close, I could feel her breathing. That's when we started getting closer and closer, but that loud crash of thunder broke it up.'

He saw his face turn angry in the reflection from his window.

'Damn you nature.'

: if I'm all alone  
and you're all alone  
ain't nothing wrong  
having someone to hold  
oh, your tender touch  
it means so much  
it feels so right having someone to hold

it's very plain to see  
i want you next to me  
give me your hand and  
i'll try to understand  
girl i love you so  
i can't let you go  
ain't nothing wrong with having someone to hold :

She twiddled with her hair, and sat by her phone.

'8:54'

'Six more minuets. C'mon, Mimi, just calm down.'

She bit her lower lip, but then gave a heart warming smile.

'So this is what love feels like. Sora, why didn't you tell me?'

He mind then went to her other friends back in Odaiba.

'Why couldn't my love life be so much easier? He's all the way there, and I'm all the way here, and…why couldn't it be like everyone else's!'

'Tai and Sora were best buddies growing up, and it was soooo obvious when we first met them that they started to like each other.'

'Izzy and Yolie I would never have thought of,' she smiled again. 'I never thought Izzy liked her. I mean, that was until he asked her out. He never gave any signs or anything! But I knew she liked him. She always E-mailed me, asking how to impress him…I guess my advice worked! Thought its always easier helping others with love, than doing it yourself.'

'TK and Kari…now that was definitely obvious. They're always hanging around each other, plus their brothers are best friends, so they always see each other. Plus, they're so cute together!'

Her smile slowly turned into a frown, as she gave a long sigh.

'Why can't my love life be as easy as theirs?'

: baby, I love you so  
and everything that you have done for me  
no one has ever done before  
and i'll never let you go  
you mean the world to me  
and baby the way you make me feel  
whenever i'm alone with you  
is irreplaceable :

Matt paced back and forth inside of his room.

'8:58'

'What will I be getting myself into if I tell her? What am I even going to say?'

He groaned, as he tried to find a solution to his conflict.

'Ever since she left, I think of her night and day, I can hardly eat, I stay up late and she's still on my mind, and when I sleep, she's still there, in my dreams! I can't go on living like this! I have to tell her!'

'Not so fast, hot-shot. What if she doesn't feel the same way?'

He hit his head against the wall.

'I couldn't take it. What if she hates me, once I tell her? Just the thought…I couldn't take it.'

He sighed, and looked at the clock once more.

'9:00'

He picked up the phone, and started dialing.

'It's show time…'

: if i'm all alone  
and you're all alone  
ain't nothing wrong  
having someone to hold  
oh, your tender touch  
it means so much  
it feels so right having someone to hold

it's very plain to see  
i want you next to me  
give me your hand and  
i'll try to understand  
girl i love you so  
i can't let you go  
ain't nothing wrong with having someone to hold :

Mimi held the delicate picture in her hands, while she traced her finger around the curves of his face. Slowly with her finger, she traced a heart around their faces, and she smiled.

'I don't know what I'm going to do, but I don't care. I love him…I can't deny that.'

She jumped, hearing the phone ring next to her. She then looked at the clock.

'9:00'

'Right on time.'

"Hello?" She said, once picking up the phone.

"Hey, Mimi," she heard from the other end, and she immediately smiled.

"Hi, Matt. Right on time, too."

"Yup, you know I've never missed a call yet."

Then, there are an awkward silence between them.

"Mimi?"

"Matt?"

They said in unison. It was soon followed by a nervous laugh, from each end of the phone.

"You first," he said.

"No, you."

"Okay," he then took time to think of the words to say, "Mimi, I…"

"Yeah?"

"I have to tell you something…"

The End


End file.
